


Motley (Groom)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [11]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	

_“What do you wash your beard with?”_

 

“…”

 

_“Well, that was an impressive amount of liquid you just shot out of your nose.”_

 

“Dude.”

 

_“That looked like it hurt. You okay. Need a tissue?”_

 

“No thank you. I’m going to suffer in my indignity. Now, what was the question?”

 

_“Your beard. What do you wash it with?”_

“Why the sudden interest?”

 

_“It’s not sudden.”_

 

“Oh.”

_“Yeah.”_

 

“I mean, I’d sort of noticed that you-”

 

_“-we don’t need to talk about it.”_

 

“You brought it up.”

 

_“Just curiosity.”_

 

“You know we can be completely open with each other. Honesty is a pillar of all relationships. You know how I felt about your forearms. We can talk about my beard. This is a safe space.”

 

_“Is it?”_

 

“Are you smelling my beard?”

 

_“Maybe.”_

 

“And?”

 

_“Smells good."_

 

“It’s an oil.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“I mean, I wash it with this expensive shit I probably don’t need considering I’m not rocking the most epic of mountain man beards. But the smell, it’s an oil.”

 

_“You oil your beard.”_

 

“That’s how it stays soft. Don’t tell me you don’t appreciate that, ‘cause otherwise you’d be rocking some serious beard-burn.”

 

_“_ _Shut up.”_

 

“I told you. This is a safe space. We can talk about these things.”

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

“You want me to keep it, don’t you?”

 

_“Do whatever you want with it. It’s your face.”_

 

“Yes, but your face is often on my face.”

 

_“I’d noticed.”_

 

“Can’t exactly show up on set with this. Not very ‘Blaine’ is it?”

 

_“Pity.”_

 

“Come here and let me put my face back on your face. Let’s test out how soft it is.”

 

_"You're the worst."_


End file.
